Finding Trouble
by TheCaptainTrap
Summary: Summaries are boring. Read the story! A Deadliest Catch FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: This story is being co-written by two people, so POV and style will vary from chapter to chapter and possibly even within chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything other than our imaginations.

* * *

**October 2007**

"You're more full of shit than a fucking outhouse," I said as I set my empty beer bottle on the table and signaled the waitress to bring another round.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a mouth like a sailor, young lady," Wild Bill chuckled, draining his own drink.

"What are you gonna do, Dad," I chuckled, "ground me? Then you'd have to go find and break in a new deck boss and the season opens in three days."

"Just because you're not my biological kid doesn't mean that I won't kick your smart little ass," he growled playfully.

"If he's kicking you off the Kodiak," Phil Harris said, sitting down at our table, "I'll take ya. I need someone to whip my boys into shape!"

"Those boys wouldn't know what hit 'em," Johnathan hissed.

"Yeah," Andy chimed in, "we don't call her Black Betty for nothing!"

* * *

We were all having a good time, drinking and laughing, and telling stories; determined to enjoy our last few nights on dry land. I was more than a few drinks in, and in the middle of calling Sig Hansen out on some bullshit fish story, so I didn't see the woman enter the bar, but I certainly noticed when I heard her ask the waitress, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Elizabeth Black?"

All the guys were staring at me, wondering what was going. No one ever called me Elizabeth. No one – not even Bill, who was the only father I'd ever known. I was wondering that myself. My half-sister, Talia, lived in Manhattan with her husband. We hadn't even know that the other existed until the man she called 'Daddy' and that I called 'The Sperm Donor' had up and died two years ago. We discovered each other's existence at his funeral. Neither of us had handled the discovery well. Fortunately we'd moved on from that, but we weren't exactly what you'd call close. We were more the 'send a card around the holidays and a superficial email every few months' types. She lived in a luxury apartment, ate in fancy restaurants, and wore designer clothes, so for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what would bring her to a rough and tumble fisherman's bar in one of the most harshest, remote corners of the world. Whatever it was, it had to be bad – and obviously whatever it was, I'd have her back. After all, she was my only living blood relative.

"Damn, check that out," Johnathan muttered, practically drooling.

"Shut it, John," I snapped, pushing back from the table and made my way across the room. "Two things," I hissed, "One: no one here calls me Elizabeth. They know me as 'Black Betty'. Two: What the fuck are you doing here? Are you okay?"

* * *

I hadn't seen my half sister since she had come out east for our Father's funeral. As if coming face to face for the first time in front of all those people hadn't gone badly enough, things only got worse as we spent the next few weeks trying to sort out his estate. It turns out his attorney was the only person who knew Elizabeth existed and under my dad's last wishes had brought her to New York to give her what was rightfully hers. I don't know if it was the shock, grief or just me being territorial over my father but she and I didn't have much urge to bond. In fact after she left, we never spoke again except for cards or emails…all of which seemed very obligatory. She had a very different life from mine and liked it that way. Her mom had met a man in Mexico who was a fisherman and Elizabeth was following in his footsteps. She spent most of her time in one of the most frozen corners of the world, on a boat, far away from the civilized world.

It was obvious she wasn't pleased to see me and I immediately regretted coming here. But it had been an act of desperation. "I uh…Eli left me…for his secretary…his 22 year old secretary."

"Oh…and…ew." Elizabeth curled her lip. "What a fucking scumbag." She stared at me for a moment still confused, "Talia, I'm real sorry to hear that but… Why are you here?"

"Because, I have nowhere else to go." I took a deep breath, "I put all my money and dad's money into his clinic and of course gave him control of it…I never had a pre-nup. I lost everything."

"I don't understand. What about your family?" Elizabeth had grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner, clearly trying to avoid the prying eyes of a gruff looking bunch of men she had been sitting with.

"They won't help me because I won't do what they want." Tears began to form and I couldn't hold them back any longer. "He agreed to pay my bills and take care of me as long as we stayed married for the sake of his image…my family wants me to do it. I refuse to live a lie while he runs around with that shiksa so he can still make the society pages!"

Elizabeth gave me a hug, which she was clearly uncomfortable with. "Shit, that really sucks. But I think you did the right thing. No way should you put up with that bullshit! Fuck him!"

If there was one thing my sister and I had in common it was attitude. We were both fiercely independent and didn't let anyone tell us what to do. That's why I came here. I knew if anyone would be on my side it was her.

* * *

"Look," I began, "Eli's an asshole and I want to help you, but I'm leaving for king crab tomorrow morning and we'll be out for at least a couple of weeks. I'm gonna ask Jimmy, the guy that owns this place, to put you up in the apartment upstairs until I get back and we figure out what you're gonna do."

'Thanks," Talia sniffled, taking a sip of her beer. "I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I find a job."

"Annie told me earlier that she's quitting as soon as we all leave port. She's knocked up and doesn't want to be around all the smoke any more," I gestured at the haze hanging over the entire Elbow Room. "If you're not opposed to it, I'm guessing Jimmy'll take you on as his waitress/bartender. God knows he's getting too old to do it all on his own any more and he hates interviewing people."

"I can do that," she said, her eyes brightening a little. "I've kind of always wanted to own a bar...so I guess I should try working in one first."

"All right then," I said, standing up. "Let's go talk to Jimmy and get you settled upstairs."

"You're not going to introduce me to your friends, huh?" she asked, glancing over at the guys.

"I will when we get back," I promised. "And I'll warn you now that Johnathan, the big one with the dark hair and the beard, _will_ hit on you."

"He's not bad looking," she muttered, "but I can tell he's trouble just by looking at him."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the desk in the back room of the bar making my supply list. It was normally something I could do in my head but with the crabbers returning to town in the next day or two I needed to stock up more so than for my usual trickle of year round business. It's hard to believe it's been 4 years since I walked into this place, not knowing a soul, searching for my half-sister. But it turned out to be just what I needed at the time and when Jimmy, the previous owner passed away he left me the whole building, lock, stock and barrel. It was hard work but I have a good head for business and living upstairs has given me the chance to put away some money to start rebuilding my life. This time on my own without anything from my family or any man.

I heard the chimes on the door signaling that someone had walked in. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and wandered out into the bar. Already making himself comfortable on a barstool was none other than Captain Johnathan Hillstrand. I sighed and made my way behind the heavy oak bar, grabbing a Budweiser out of the cooler and setting it in front of him. "Wow, you're in town early this year."

"Well I knew you were probably missin' me so I figured I should get up here." He gave me a sly wink.

"Lucky me." I rolled my eyes and began counting what I had in the coolers.

"Must get real lonely up here all year?" He said looking around the empty bar.

"I like the peace and quiet." I said peering over my glasses. It was too early in the season and in the day for this conversation. Johnathan had been on me like bloodhound since I had arrived in Dutch 4 years ago. I learned very quickly he was not the sort of man I wanted to be mixed up with.

"You can't tell me that there aren't times when…" he leaned over the bar leering at me, "you wanna make a little noise."

"Don't worry John, if I ever have the urge for meaningless sex that will be discussed in detail, all over Dutch, You'll be the first call I make." I dropped my eyes and went back to making notes in my book.

"So you have my cell number then?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Go find some fan girl to occupy yourself; they should be arriving anytime now." I know I had to be sounding genuinely irritated now. I had made the mistake of buying into his charm when I had first met him. Elizabeth had warned me he was a player but he was just so damn…hot. I'd let him flirt with me and flirt back shamelessly every time I saw him. I thought he had been genuinely interested so one night, when I was closing up and he and his crew were on their way out I had let him kiss me. Of course he informed the entire fleet that the game was afoot and he would bed me by the end of the season. Luckily for me, my sister found out and told me. I was relived she had when I found him making out in the corner the next night with some blond that was there to interview the Captains for her blog…a blog! At least I had avoided making a huge mistake.

* * *

The wind howled viciously around me as I stood outside the Elbow Room, snuggling deeper into my coat and trying to gather enough courage to go inside. It's not like I'm not welcome. My sister owns the place, for crying out loud, but _he_ is probably in there and I really don't want to deal with him. Not yet.

Sighing, I pulled open the door and made a beeline for the bar. If I had to deal with him, I was going to need a drink – or six. "Hey, Talia," I called, catching her attention, "can I get a beer when you have a second?"

"You are aware that you're out of your fucking mind, right?" she muttered, setting the bottle in front of me. "And so help me, if you end up back where you were a year ago, I will. fucking. kill. him."

"I know," I groaned, "but Edgar and Norman practically begged me to help them. I know Edgar's back is all messed up and this is the only way he was going to be able to fish this season. Besides, this is what I do for a living. I fish. If my dad hadn't decided to come back from Mexico, I'd still be running the Kodiak, but..."

"I still can't believe he did that to you," Talia growled.

"It's not personal," I shrugged. "I get it. He comes back after three years away and he needs to re-establish himself as the captain. He can't have the previous captain still on the boat – and we'd just end up pissing each other off anyway."

"Hang on a minute," Talia said, hurrying to make and deliver drinks to a bunch of guys from the Ramblin' Rose.

"Still," she hissed, "you decide that the best thing you can do is go out on the Northwestern? You're nuts!"

"I can't avoid him forever," I moaned, draining my beer and indicating that I'd like another."

"Some of them need to be avoided," Talia snorted, glancing off to the side of the bar where Johnathan Hillstrand was nursing a drink. "He fucking showed up here early this afternoon and propositioned me for the millionth time. Ugh...he's just so...infuriating!"

"Some things never change," I laughed.

Talia's expression of amused indifference changed from amused indifference to don't-make-me-kick-your-ass in a flash. I knew instantly that _he_ was standing behind me. So much for a getting out of here without a confrontation.

"Hello, Sig," I said, turning around.

There was a storm brewing in his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here," he demanded, his voice icy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own no one except Talia and Black Betty and we make no money.

* * *

_'So much for a quick beer and an even quicker escape,'_ I thought as Sig's eyes bored into me. "Working," I shrugged, picking up by beer bottle. "What the hell else would I be doing in Dutch Harbor?"

"You have no business in my town or my bar," he spat. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Hey asshole," Talia interjected, "this is _my_ bar, not yours and right now you're about two seconds away from getting kicked out of here Sig. Watch it."

He glowered at her for a moment, clearly trying to decide if she meant it or not, before turning his venom back on me. "So the little whore is back in town to "work", he sneered, making air quotes with his fingers. "I can only assume that you mean that you're here to try to destroy someone else's life."

When he'd first approached me, I'd felt a rush of fear, sadness, and pain. That was quickly being replaced by white-hot rage. "You're accusing me of trying to ruin your life?" I said incredulously. "If anyone's guilty of attempting to ruin someone's life, it's you and that harridan bitch you're married to. You're lucky I haven't sued both of you for slander. I'm here to work. That's all. In fact, you should probably go talk to your brothers because you are in for one rude awakening."

He stared at me, his mouth opening and closing without actually forming words. I took the opportunity to toss some cash on the bar, wave goodbye to Talia, and race out the door. Once outside, I ran back to the Grand Aleutian as fast as my legs would carry me. I burst into my room, slammed the door, slid to the floor and finally let the tears flow. Seeing him had been hard. Talking to him, especially without bursting into tears, had been even harder. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to survive an entire crab season confined to a 125ft boat with him. I don't know exactly how long I stayed on the floor crying. It's not like curling up in a ball and sobbing was unfamiliar territory for me where Sig was concerned. About a year ago, he'd announced that he and June were getting divorced and then pursued me relentlessly. At first, I'd resisted his advances, explaining that I didn't want to get involved with a married man. He'd sworn up and down that it was over between them and that the divorce was as good as done. And then, like an idiot, I'd broken my own rules about not getting involved with any of the guys up here, and fallen for him. I'd never been happier until June realized that she wouldn't be able to maintain her life of luxury without Sig's income and she'd manipulated him into reconciling. Getting dumped had hurt, but then June had found out about his relationship with me and started telling anyone who would listen that I'd lured Sig into an affair and that I was nothing more than a home-wrecking whore. What had really hurt was when he'd taken the easy way out and started pinning the whole thing on me instead of telling the truth – and of course just about everyone had believed him. I was a pariah in Seattle and in Dutch Harbor. I had counted on hiding out at sea until it all blew over, but Wild Bill had decided that since his sport fishing business in Mexico wasn't doing so well that he'd resume his position as captain of the Kodiak, so that left me unemployed as well. I'd ended up hiding in Talia's apartment for months; alternating between crying and drinking myself into oblivion while she spread the story that I'd gone fishing somewhere off the East Coast and was completely unreachable. That had all come to an end when I'd agreed to help out one of the few captains who would still speak to me. That little adventure had sobered me up and dragged me back into the land of the living – and now here I was again, sobbing on the floor because of Sig.

Sighing, I dried my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, hauled myself off the floor and into the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I gave myself a pep talk: "Look, you are here because Edgar and Norman are your friends and they need your help. This has nothing to do with Sig or what happened with him. He made his choice and now he's going to have to live with it, even if that means having to live with you for the next few months." I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed all while feeling incredibly foolish talking to myself out loud like that, but if I hadn't, probably would have been on the next flight out of Dutch Harbor. I curled up under the covers, knowing that this was probably the last decent night's sleep I'd be getting for a while, and caught myself smirking at the thought of the conversation that was most likely taking place aboard the Northwestern right now. Sig wasn't used to Edgar and Norman ganging up on him, so what they'd done was probably going to seem like outright mutiny to him!

* * *

I felt terrible for Elizabeth. Sig's wife clearly had him by the balls and he was lashing out to hide his own guilt. I thought she was nuts to get on a boat with him but we all do what we have to for a paycheck. Thats a harsh reality I learned when I lost everything and had to start fending for myself but to take that kind of abuse from a man was outrageous. "Ya know Sig, someday karma is bite you right in the ass and your wife and all your adoring fans are gonna see the truth."

"What truth? That I was manipulated by a gold digging whore?" He spat. "Well it backfired on her...just like it did you. But I'll give ya credit, you taught her real well. Too bad there aren't any rich doctors up here for you."

"Get out." I grabbed his drink and dumped it in the sink.

He laughed and shook his head, "Fine."

I stood stewing as I watched him walk out the door. As if money was ever a motivator for Elizabeth. The man was delusional. She had been given a substantial inheritance and turned around and given it all to the Seattle Fishermen's Memorial. And how dare he assume that my ex-husband had money...the only money he had was mine! But in the end I was happy I had lost it. It was a lot more gratifying earning a living than having been born with one. And shockingly, I loved Alaska. All the nonsense I had to deal with from family and friends and the press in NY was completely absent here. I had even changed my last name to Black, like my half sister's, to avoid any association with my previous life.

"Ya know I don't believe a word of that." Johnathan said quietly from the other end of the bar. "I've know him and that wife for a long time and let me tell ya if there's a gold digger, it's her."

"I just hope she isn't making a big mistake." I shook my head . For all his faults, Johnathan had always been a friend to my sister and refused to take sides in the whole mess.

"Oh she's making a hell of a mistake!" he laughed. "But you two women are your own worst enemies."

"How so?" I stepped closer, placing my hand on my hips.

"You can't see what's right in front in of you. You let your past make the decisions for the present." With that cryptic statement he got up and tossed money on the bar. "I'll see ya tomorrow Princess" He winked and walked out the door.

I hated when he called me that. He and Andy were among the few that knew who I really was. Elizabeth trusted them so I did too, at least with secrets. I would never trust him with my honor. I had heard too many stories about his conquests and witnessed the good bad and ugly of more than a few of his romances. How could these girls be so stupid. Yes he is sexy and charming but this is Alaska for fuck sake, the odds are in our favor...we can be picky...there are men everywhere and very few women. So then why was I still alone. Was I too picky? There was plenty of eye candy to choose from and lots of them are genuinely real good guys. So what's my problem? I was awakened from my daze when my night bartender, April, pushed past me, "I see the crabbers are starting to arrive."

"Yup, gonna be crazy by the weekend. I'm gonna go check on my sister and get some dinner, I'll be back before closing." I said tightening the messy bun on my head. I grabbed my keys and jacket from the office and went out the back door. As I drove toward the hotel I got fuming mad again at what Sig had said. I hope that after her confrontation with him my sister will stop playing at this Badass Black Betty image and just not get on that boat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Talia POV**

"Elizabeth?" I called as I knocked on the door for the fourth time. Finally the door opened and revealed a hollow shadow of Black Betty. She was in sweat pants, her hair a mess on top of her head and her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh hell." I said out loud when I saw the pizza and ice cream container on the bed.

"What?" She gave me a dangerous look. "You got a problem with a girl eating dinner?"

"No...not so long as you share." I smiled cautiously. She motioned toward her feast and I dropped onto the bed and joined her.

"I hope you've rethought this idea to work on the Northwestern this season. Even Johnathan thinks it's a big mistake."

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

"I know," I sighed, reaching for another slice of pizza, "it seems so pathetic, but believe me when I say that I'm only doing this because I have to – and if Johnathan knew why I was doing it, he'd understand. The last thing in the world I want to do is be trapped on the Northwestern with Sig, but trust me when I say that in the end, it'll all be worth it."

"Nothing is worth your sanity," Talia protested, eying the pizza suspiciously before reaching for the carton of Ben & Jerry's.

"It's kosher," I said, pointing at the pizza, "unless mushrooms are against the rules."

"Works for me," she replied, grabbing a slice. "Now quit trying to distract me. What could possibly make you think that this is a good idea?"

"I don't want to get into it," I protested. "Not yet. Can you just trust that I know what I'm doing?"

"Fine," she shrugged, " be all cryptic and Black Betty-like. I just don't want to see you end up...like you were."

"I promise I'll be okay. It's going to be rough, but Edgar needs my help and Black Betty needs a job. So what's up with you and Johnathan?"

"Nothing," Talia replied a little too quickly.

"Nothing my ass," I snorted. "You've gone out of your way to avoid him for the last how many years and now you show up at my hotel room telling me that Johnathan thinks I'm making a mistake. I'm not buying it. Are you two...?"

* * *

**Talia POV **

"No! Are you crazy?" I snapped. "After your quick exit, Sig and I had words, Johnathan heard the whole thing."

"Words? What the fuck did he say? Did he start shit with you cause I'll beat his ass!" And in a flash she was Black Betty again.

"Well I let him know that the truth has a way of finding the light and he accused me of teaching you to be a gold digger." I said casually as I chewed on my pizza crust. "Then I kicked him out."

"Pfft, If he only knew." Elizabeth dug her spoon into her chocolatey weapon of choice.

"I can't believe he doesn't. You must have known the whole thing could go south if you never told him who our Dad was and that you could have had money but didn't want it." I grabbed a spoon, forcing her to share.

"Bill is the only Dad I've ever needed. I didn't want Sig giving him shit about his step-daughter being...ya know." She tossed the empty ice cream container in the trash and sunk into a chair near the window.

"So why the hell do the Hillstrands know EVERYTHING! You know that just makes my life harder." I had never understood her logic.

"Johnathan and Andy are different, they know how fucked up family can get, they understand." She smirked at me, "what's wrong? Don't like being called princess?"

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Talia had murderous look in her eyes once the Hillstrands were brought into our discussion. "Relax," I soothed. "They don't _really_ know everything. They don't know who our father was, just that he left us both a lot of money and that your ex ran off with yours and I gave most of mine away."

"What do you mean most of it?" Talia snapped. "I thought you donated all of it to that fisherman's charity?"

Crap. Now I'd done it. One of my darkest secrets was about to be dragged out into the light. "I kept a little bit of it," I sighed. "Call it an insurance policy if you will."

My sister eyed me suspiciously. "How much are we talking about?"

"About a million," I sighed. "It's in an offshore account and I can't touch it until after opilio season. Originally, I wasn't going to keep any of it, but Bill, Johnathan and Andy convinced me to put a little aside...just in case. And as it turns out, they might have been right. The only one who really knows everything is Bill. Andy and Johnathan know a lot, but not as much as they think they do. Our secrets are ours...unless we decide otherwise."

Talia seemed to relax a little at that information. "I still think you're making a huge mistake," she grumbled.

"I know you do, but it's what I have to do – although I do appreciate you throwing that son of a bitch out tonight." I said. "And you know, Johnathan seems to have calmed down a little in the last few years...ever since that whole ugly business with getting cat-phished."

"He's still trouble," Talia muttered. "I don't need any more trouble in my life. God knows, I've had enough to last me a lifetime."

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. "Yeah, it seems to find both of us. We don't even have to go looking for it!"

We both collapsed into giggles. As we both struggled to get ourselves back under control, I caught sight of us in the mirror. We looked like two normal sisters and I wondered, not for the first time, if this is what it would have been like growing up together – eating pizza and ice cream, crying over boys, and sharing secrets. Looking at us, it was obvious that we were related. We both had the same jet black hair and petite build – although I was a few inches taller than Talia – and the same fiery temper. She had inherited our father's olive skin and blue eyes, while I had inherited my mother's pale complexion and green eyes.

"Speaking of trouble," Talia smirked, "can you imagine what kind of trouble is brewing on the Northwestern right now? Sig's got to be absolutely furious at his brothers."

"Ugh," I groaned, "don't remind me. I already know I'm pretty much going to be his psychological punching bag tomorrow. And speaking of that..." I trailed off, looking at the clock.

"Oh shit," Talia said, realizing what time it was and rising from the ruins of our pizza and ice cream feast. "I've gotta get back to the bar and help April close the place up. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night. Oh, and don't take any shit from that asshole tomorrow. Remind him exactly why everyone calls you Black Betty."

"Thanks for coming by tonight," I said, giving her a quick hug. "I really needed it."

Talia smiled, "You'd have done the same for me. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We've both checked our couch cushions...no captains, no crews, no money.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I woke up regretting my eating binge the night before. I felt tired and fat and had too much to do to deal with either. I pulled on a pair of worn jeans and and a dark green hoodie. After tying my boots I pulled my hair through the back of my NY Yankees hat and grabbed my keys. I admit to completely losing any desire to put effort into my appearance over the last few years. My make-up was in a dust covered shoe box and I can't even remember my last haircut. But I have no one to impress, one of the things I love about this place. It's so different from NY. No paranoid mother obsessing over finding me a husband, no pompous men trying harder to impress her with their pedigree than caring what I think. For all the girls that dream of being a princess...it's seriously overrated. But it's what my mom wanted. Wanted so badly that she went against her strict Jewish family to marry into Arabian royalty. Wanted so badly that she turned a blind eye to my father's mistress. Who would have thought that out of all that, the best thing I every got out of it was a half sister and a new "normal" life in Alaska.

I was awakened from my thoughts as I reached my truck and saw that Dutch Harbor's infamous rowdy inhabitants had struck again. Someone had broken my windshield. Fuck. I had to get my order in at the store. The fishermen were in town and I'd be serving pb&j if I didn't get stocked. I'd just have to walk and call Elizabeth and see if she could meet me. At least the weather was nice. I started down the road and after only a few yards I heard him. "Mornin' Princess! You need a ride?" It was Johnathan.

"Some drunk broke my windshield. I gotta get my order in." I sighed as I climbed into his truck. What the hell, I may as well take the ride.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I groped blindly around the nightstand searching for the source of the incessant ringing sound. My fingers closed around my phone and I managed to press 'Talk' without opening my eyes. "Hello," I muttered, still half asleep.

"Rough night, Betty?" Norman asked sarcastically.

"Not as rough as I'm guessing yours was," I shot back, struggling to disentangle myself from the sheets and sit up.

"You got that right," he replied. "I don't know if I've ever seen him this pissed off."

I groaned, "Don't tell me that, Norm. How bad is it?"

"Um," he stalled for a moment, "honestly I was kind of waiting for that vein in his forehead to finally explode.. He accused Ed and I of being 'traitors' and 'siding with the enemy.'

"Oh, that's just fucking fantastic," I muttered. "Do you and Ed still want to go through with this?"

"You bet," Norman said quickly. "We own two thirds of the boat and as far as we're concerned he can either find a way to deal with having you aboard or he can get the fuck out of the wheelhouse and go back to Seattle."

"I'm sure that Psycho Sig loved that," I smirked. "Give me an hour to take a shower, pack up my crap and grab breakfast and I'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan," Norman said. "Oh, and, uh, you should probably be prepared. He's on the warpath. The way he's acting, it's like he thinks he's facing a full blown mutiny."

I was getting irritated at Sig already. "I'm here to help you and Ed. I know Edgar's back is a mess and if me taking over some of the "housekeeping" duties on the boat and taking over on deck when he's in too much pain is a problem for Sig, he can take his personal vendetta against me and shove it. I don't even know why he's so mad at me. He's the one who claimed to be in the middle of a divorce and then went running back to his wife. If anyone deserves to be angry, it's me. I'm the one who got used!"

"I know," Norman said soothingly, "Ed and I both know the score and hopefully my brother will pull his head out of his ass and realize it too. Otherwise, it's going to be a very long season for him. I'll see you soon."

After we hung up, I took a quick shower, cleaned up the evidence of Talia's and my late night binge, shoved a few stray items into my duffel bag and checked out of the Grand Aleutian. As I walked slowly toward the little diner on the docks in search of a cup of coffee, I noticed that the Time Bandit was still in port. I wondered what Johnathan and Andy would think if they knew who Talia and I really were – and that Johnathan's little nickname for my sister was technically correct. Johnathan may be three hundred kinds of fucked up, but I'm starting to think that his interest in Talia is more than just his usual pursuit of anything in a skirt. And Andy? I knew he'd be hurt that I hadn't told him everything, but... I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I had enough to deal with without thinking about that whole situation.

Then it came into view. The Northwestern. My home for the next couple of months. I couldn't help wondering if Norman was right and that everything would work out or if I was about to board my own personal Titanic.

* * *

**Talia** **POV**

"Thanks John, I really do appreciate this." I said as he helped me load everything into the back of the truck.

"No problem, I appreciate the view." He waggled his eyebrows as he took an obvious glance at my ass. "You know, you owe me now."

"I figured" I rolled my eyes. As I got in the truck I noticed Edgar and Jake staring from across the lot. Great, the whole town would be talking by lunch.

We drove back to the bar in a comfortable silence and by the time we got back, April was prepping for lunch. She eyed me suspiciously as my chauffeur unloaded at the back door.

"Don't ask. I have a broken windshield and he...don't ask." I pushed past her into the bar and found Sig stewing over a cup of coffee. "I hope I don't have to remind you that I own this place and I will throw you out...again."

"I just wanna talk to you for a minute." He raised his hands in surrender.

"OK, shoot." I crossed my arms and waited.

"You need to tell you sister this isn't gonna work." He said with a sneer. "This plan to get Edgar in the wheelhouse...its not gonna happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Elizabeth needs a job, Edgar needs some help." I wasn't sure where he was going.

"Edgar trained Junior to help...he isn't looking for help, he's looking for a deckboss. Cause he wants a shot at the wheelhouse. You need to tell your sister that she needs to walk away before this little mutiny gets ugly. She's already got enough problems." He stood up and dropped some cash on the bar, "Just tell her to leave...to get on with her life. I never wanted it to end up this way." Without giving me a chance to answer he walked out leaving me standing there stunned.

I shook my head and went back into to kitchen. I looked around and found everything stacked neatly and Johnathan gone. "Where is he?"

"He left. Said he'd be in later tonight." April said, poking her head up from rolling out pie crusts.

I sighed and wandered back out front. I had a fleeting thought of how nice it would be to have a man around to help out like that all the time. One that was nice to look at too. I could seriously slap myself when I start to think that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do we look like we own them?

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Norman and Edgar were both waiting at the rail as I approached the Northwestern and mercifully, Sig was nowhere in sight. I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough," Edgar teased. "Did you have to stop and get a manicure or something?"

"Bite me," I laughed, tossing my duffel bag over the rail and passing a paper sack to Norman before I hauled myself aboard.

"I'm never that hungry," he grinned. "What's in the bag?"

"A peace offering for The Psychopath and a preemptive apology to the rest of you," I replied. Seeing his confused expression, I added, "Chocolate donuts from the Waterfront Diner."

"Have I mentioned how awesome you are?" Edgar snickered, taking the bag from me. "Everyone here is addicted to these things!"

"Let's get you settled," Norman said quietly as he picked up my bag and headed for the door. "Are you still cool with the sleeping arrangements we discussed, or do I need to make Junior set up shop in the engine room?"

I smiled, "I'm still cool as long as you don't try to spoon me in your sleep." Per my earlier discussions with Edgar and Norman I would be crashing in Norman's bed for the entire season since there were no extra beds available. Most people would have found this arrangement odd, but I'd known Norman for forever and I knew he wasn't the type to try any funny business although I'm sure his asshole brother would have more than a few snide remarks to make about it. I sighed and thought about the last time I'd worked on this boat. Back then, I'd been just another crew member. I'd been trained by Wild Bill Wichrowski and that was good enough for everyone. The fact that I happened to be female hadn't even been an issue. Now it was going to be different. In addition to all those other things, I was the woman who'd had an affair with the Captain.

We hadn't taken two steps toward the door when Sig came storming out onto the deck.

"Get the fuck off my boat!" he snarled.

Forcing myself to remain calm, I managed a brilliant smile. "Well, good morning to you too, Sig. Lovely weather we're having. I assume the smell of chocolate donuts has brought you down from your lofty little perch."

"Get the fuck off my boat!" he shouted again, taking a menacing step toward me.

Norman stepped between us. "Remember what we told you last night, Sig," he said coldly. "Now, get out of the way."

"That cheap little slut isn't allowed on my boat," he yelled. "I don't care what you two want. I'm the captain of this ship and she's not welcome here."

"Watch your mouth, Sig" Edgar growled, "or you'll be a captain without a boat or a captain without a crew!"

It stung to hear him call me that. He'd been singing a very different tune a year ago. I'd had enough. Adrenaline surged through my veins. I stepped around Norman, squared my shoulders and got right in Sig's face. "I have a name," I snapped, "you can either use it, or avoid addressing me or referring to me at all. I'm not any happier being around you than you are being around me, but you're going to have to find a way to live with it. Now, quit making a scene in front of everyone on the docks before you really embarrass yourself and let me by."

His face was scarlet with rage. Norman put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me past Sig and inside. Edgar trailed behind us.

Once we were out of earshot, Edgar began laughing.

"What's so funny," I huffed.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone put him in his place so well," he guffawed. "Fasten your seat belt, Sweetheart, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

The three of us had arrived at the small stateroom the Edgar and Norman shared. "Home sweet home," Norman announced as he tossed my bag on the floor. "We'll give you a few minutes to get changed and then we should probably get started loading bait before Psycho Sig spontaneously combusts."

"I'm already good to go," I replied, pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail and adding a baseball hat.

Back out on deck the Nick and Matt greeted me warmly and, although it had been a few years since I'd worked on a boat, I quickly fell back into the rhythm of loading boxes of bait into the freezer and climbing the stack to tie down pots as Edgar maneuvered them aboard with the crane. Going through the familiar routine, I was starting to feel almost comfortable until I made the mistake of glancing at the wheelhouse window. He was watching me with the oddest expression on his face.

"Ugh," I muttered. "I'm definitely going to need a drink or six tonight."

* * *

**Talia POV**

The bar had gone from slinging hash to slinging drinks as the night progressed. April emerged from the kitchen with her coat on and a suspiciously pie sized box in hand. "All cleaned up, see ya tomorrow."

"Why don't you stick around? Have a drink...check out the scenery." I motioned over my shoulder at the crowd of burly fishermen.

"Nah, I uh...I have to uh..." She looked at me nervously.

"Deliver a pie?" I said winking.

"Fuck off." She muttered as she pushed past me and made for the door. Everyone loved her baking but it wasn't like her to make special deliveries so I knew it had to be for someone special.

I was running around like a crazy person trying to help the bartender keep up and keep the mess under control. I went to the corner table where the Time Bandit crew was sitting to clear the quickly multiplying bottles before the tabletop was no longer visible.

"Hey Princess, ya got a minute?" Johnathan said motioning me closer.

"Does it look like I have a minute?" I stared at him but got no response so whatever I said was clearly lost on him. "What?!"

"Oh just...I know it's gonna take awhile to get a new windshield shipped up here so..." He slipped his keys into my hand.

"I'm fine really..." I protested but it was no use.

"Come on, I don't want you wandering around without wheels...ya never know what kinda creep might pick you up." He winked and pushed the keys back into my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. The warmth of the gesture was gone in a flash as he smacked my ass when I turned to walk away. Belting out a loud laugh and high-fiving Josh Harris. Why do I bother to hope?

I could feel my face burning when I saw Edgar, Norman and Black Betty walk in. She gave me a quizzical look as they found a table. I smiled and tried to ignore the fact that I could clearly hear Josh teasing Johnathan about having a crush on me. "Hey, I see you survived your first day with Captain Ahab."

"It could have been worse...way worse." Elizabeth shrugged. "Is Johnathan making trouble? Cause if he's drunk or giving you shit I'll call Andy and have him come drag him out of here."

"No! Jeez, I'm fine. He just lent me his truck till mine is fixed." I said quietly. A sinister smile crossed her face. "Don't think it. It's not like that." I was spared when my very green waitress started waving her arms at me. "Shit, she's lost. You can get your drinks at the bar, right? Thanks." Elizabeth shook her head and grumbled at me as I pushed through the crowd toward my new waitress who resembled a deer in the headlights.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I glanced over at the Captain's Table where all the major players, including Wild Bill, had gathered to make their wagers on the season. A year ago, I would have been in the middle of that action instead of being relegated to the sidelines like I was now.

"Sucks, huh?" Norman said softly, following my gaze.

"It's life," I sighed. "I need a drink. You guys want anything while I'm up?"

"Nah," Edgar muttered, firing up another cigarette. "And at least you've been a part of that. I'll probably never get the chance."

"You will," I said, awkwardly patting his shoulder as I headed to the bar. "You may have to throw him overboard to get your chance, but I think you'll get it."

I pushed my way through the crowd to the bar and finally acquired the beer I had promised myself this morning. When I turned around, Wild Bill was beckoning me toward the Captain's Table. "Fuck," I muttered. I really didn't want to go anywhere near that table, but it seemed like I didn't have a choice.

"What's up Bill?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer and studiously avoiding even looking at the rest of the guys.

"We need a little help with our bet," he chuckled, throwing an arm around me and tucking me into his side. "Some of these idiots want to do a 'call it before you haul it' bet and others want to do an 'average crab count per day' bet. No one can agree, so I said I'd find a neutral third party to decide it. You're the neutral third party."

Crap. I didn't want any part of this. I managed to catch Talia's eye and shoot her a 'help me' look. She nodded an quickly ducked behind the bar. "Hmmm," I mumbled, trying to stall until Talia could get here. "I see merits to both, but..." Thankfully Talia arrived bearing a tray of Duck Farts.

"It looks like you're all about to seal your deal," she smirked, "so I thought these might be in order – on the house."

"Your sister was just about to tell us which bet we're making," Wild Bill said jovially, tucking her under his other arm as soon as she'd set down the tray."

"Fuck that bet," Sig slurred, taking another drink of a vodka tonic he clearly didn't need. "I say it would be more fun to bet on how many guys the Harbor Whore screws between now and opie season. I'm guessing we'd be looking at at least double digits," he snickered, clearly amused by himself.

The entire group fell silent and stared at Sig. Wild Bill's arm tightened around me and I saw Andy Hillstrand's hands clench into fists. Talia was the first to recover her voice. "Apologize," she spat. "Now."

"I've got nothing to apologize for," he sneered. "A gold digging whore is a gold digging whore. I can add you to the bet if you want. You two could compete for the title of 'Biggest Slut In Town'. In the mean time," he downed the rest of his drink, "be a good little barmaid and go fetch me another drink."

"Now you can make two apologies," Johnathan growled, taking a menacing step toward Sig.

"Sorry, Talia," he muttered grudgingly.

"That's one," Bill said, his voice icy.

Sig glared at me. "I'm not apologizing to that _thing_," he scoffed.

"Get out of my bar," Talia snarled, "and don't even _think_ about coming back here until you're ready to apologize to me, my sister, and everyone else you've offended tonight."

"Relax already," Sig slurred. "I'm just a guy sittin' around and havin' a few drinks with my friends. There's no reason for me to leave."

"You heard the lady," Andy growled, as he and Johnathan each grabbed one of Sig's arms and began hauling him toward the door. "You don't have any friends here right now, and those two girls have a whole bar full of them."

"You're going to pay for this," Sig hissed as they dragged him past me.

Of that I had no doubt. What I needed now was to drink myself brave enough to get back on that boat. I grabbed one of the abandoned duck farts and downed it.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I knew this would happen. Sig was an ugly drunk and I was thankful that Johnathan and Andy had gotten rid of him because I was pretty sure that Bill would have kicked his ass.

"He's going to sleep it off, you okay?" Johnathan said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just worried about my sister."I sighed.

"Well, someone needs to start worrying about you. Sig ain't the only drunk in town." He pulled me aside and turned me to face him. "I know this place is quiet most of the time but when the fleet is here there's a lot of rowdy guys."

"This isn't news John. I've been here for 4 years." My eyes met his and I found it suddenly hard to breathe.

"Talia, I worry about you. What if the Northwestern gets in before us and I'm not here when he starts trouble? What if some other drunk hassles you...or worse." He said seriously.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need a bodyguard." Truth be told, there had been times I'd had those concerns.

He shook his head in frustration. "If you were mine..." He hesitated, "Listen...when we come in for our first offload have dinner with me...one date, okay?"

"We've been through this, I don't do one night stands, hookups, booty calls or whatever else you have in mind." I protested but somehow this didn't feel like the usual proposition.

"I said dinner, that's all. Besides, you owe me remember?" He smiled, damn those dimples. "No strings, no expectations."

"No funny business and your hands stay on the table." I can't believe I just agreed to this.

The night wore on and thankfully Sig didn't return. However the dark cloud he cast remained. Everyone carried on and had a good time but it was there. This wasn't the end by a long shot. This was going to be one hell of a season.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' Note: Sorry it's been so long, but our alter-egos have been busy! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love, The Captain Trap (aka IrishCaptain and AleutianStorm)

* * *

**Talia POV**

The wind was chilly the next morning as I got in Johnathan's truck and drove down to the docks. The fleet was leaving today and I wanted to say goodbye to my sister. I parked near the Time Bandit, I had always gone to see them off. Maybe it was because I knew Johnathan had no one there to say goodbye to and despite his posturing I knew it bothered him. As I approached I saw Scotty hugging a pretty blonde and his son Sawyer. I glanced up to the wheelhouse and saw a sullen Captain.

"Talia!" Mike Fourtner scooped me up and bear hugged me before I even saw him coming. "Glad you made it down."

"Would I ever not come to wish my favorite guys good luck?" I smiled trying to swat his hat but I missed. He seems to be taller every year.

"Hey sweetheart!" Andy came over and and gave a hug. "You seen your sister yet?"

"No, heading there next." I said looking over my shoulder at the Northwestern. I could see the crew busy on deck.

"I wish she wouldn't do this." he said shaking his head.

"We all wish she wouldn't do this." came Johnathan's gruff voice from behind his brother. "Hey Princess." He shot Andy and look and in a flash we were standing alone.

"So..." Johnathan shifted uncomfortably.

"Good luck John. And be safe out there." I smiled avoiding his eyes.

"Of course...I get to take you out I get back." There was that grin, damn those dimples.

"Yeah, and it better not be pizza!" I giggled, smacking his arm. Before I knew it he pulled me to him and we hugged. Probably longer than we should have. Just as I was thinking about how good he smelled, I felt him run his hand through my hair and breathe in my jasmine scented shampoo. There was something...not the womanizing tendencies I usually saw from him, this was different. Softer, more sincere.

"I'll call." He whispered then released me. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

"I'm never drinking again," I mutter as I finished tying down the pot Edgar has just maneuvered on top of the stack. This job was hard enough without a pounding headache to go with it. I heard a ruckus rising from the deck of the Time Bandit and looked over in time to see Mike Fourtner bear hugging Talia before he helped her up and over the rail. I watched as Andy hugged her and then quickly disappeared when Johnathan came down from the wheelhouse.

"Think they'll ever figure it out," Norman asked as he crawled across the stack.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "It's none of my business." I inclined my head toward the wheelhouse. "Think it'll be okay for her to come aboard, or should I go say goodbye on the dock?"

"It's cool with me and Ed, so..." he smirked.

"On second thought," I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll go down to the dock. No need to add fuel to his fire."

"Suit yourself," Norman shrugged. "You might wanna grab a couple aspirin on your way back – you look like you're hurting pretty bad after last night."

I stuck my tongue out at him before I crawled off the stack and over the rail. I saw Johnathan climbing back onto the Time Bandit and Talia standing on the dock, looking like she was about to cry. "Are you okay," I asked, "or do I need to go up there and kick his ass?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled and took a quick swipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just hate saying goodbye to everyone. This town gets pretty dull when everyone I actually know is out fishing."

"Uh huh," I nodded, eying her suspiciously before glancing up at the Time Bandit's wheelhouse. "Are you sure that's all it is this time?"

"Of course," she insisted. "What else would it be? I do have to say, I'd be a little better if you were going fishing with anyone but Psycho Sig."

"I know you don't understand," I sighed, "but this is something I have to do. Edgar and Norman are going to be there the whole time. I'll be okay. I promise."

Talia sighed and hugged me. "Just be careful."

"I will," I muttered, hugging her back. "I should probably get back before he realizes I'm gone and blows another gasket."

I forced myself to turn away from my sister. I was only a few steps away from the boat when a hand closed around my arm and pulled me behind a stack of pots on the dock. I found myself face to face with Andy. "What the hell..." I began.

"Don't do this," he said, his tone urgent.

"Jesus, Andy," I sighed, "please don't start this shit with me. Not here. Not now."

"I'm not starting anything," he said simply. "I'm just asking you not to go out with them."

"I have to." I snapped, ignoring the wounded look in his eyes. "You of all people should know why I have to do this."

"That's exactly why I'm begging you not to do it," he pleaded. "Please, Beth, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Andy," I whispered, trying to ignore the look in his eyes. "I'm doing this. And don't call me Beth. Not anymore." I hurried away from him and back to the Northwestern.

I ducked into the ready room in search of some aspirin to soothe my pounding head and a cigarette to calm my nerves. No sooner had I crammed a few pills in my mouth, chased them with a swig of Diet Coke, and lit the Camel I'd pilfered from the extra pack that Edgar kept in his spare raincoat than I heard _him_ come up behind me. "I didn't tell you that you could take a break," he growled. He was so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Involuntarily, I closed my eyes and a rush of memories flooded my brain. "Get back to work," he snarled, still right behind me.

Slowly, I turned to face him in the confined space. "Back off, Sig," I said, willing my voice not to shake. He glowered at me, his blue eyes becoming more and more stormy. He took a step toward me. In that moment, I couldn't tell what he was going to do next. He was either going to take a swing at me or...

The door to the ready room flew open and Edgar stood in the doorway staring at us.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Actually," I smiled acidly at Sig, "Sig here was just interrupting my cigarette break."

"I told you to get back to work," Sig said coldly.

"Last time I checked," Edgar began, "I'm the deck boss and I'm fine with her taking a break. Why don't you go back to managing your space and I'll manage mine."

Sig looked like he was on the verge of a nasty retort, but instead he made a 'harumph' noise and turned back toward the stairs.

"See you later, Sunshine," I called airily. I had decided that since he'd made my life a living hell, it was time for me to return the favor.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I drove back to the bar in tears. I have no idea what's happening to me. Maybe its the result of four years in this insane place. I feel closest to the people I care about when they are in the middle of the Bering Sea. Waiting for them to get back is harder than spending the whole summer alone.

I wandered in circles around the kitchen, I could still smell his cologne and cigarettes on my clothes. What? Why the hell did that even cross my mind? He said he would call...why do I care, it's one date. One dinner, just a few hours to fend him off and thats it.

I was interrupted from my internal argument by April pushing through the back door with several bags of groceries. I shook my head and relieved her of one of the bag. "The fleet left this morning, I don't think we need fresh produce."

"It's not for them, it's for you." She began emptying the bags onto the counter, revealing chips, salsa, microwave dinners and frozen orange juice. "I don't need you down here trashing the kitchen when you're hungry or just brooding. I won't be here all the time the next few weeks and I know you can't fend for yourself."

She only worked during lunch when the fleet was out since they roll up the sidewalks around here at night when the boys aren't in town. It was no secret I couldn't cook. April was good at making sure there just happened to be leftovers or there was 'unused' preps from dinner that would make a great snack.

I smiled and grabbed a pitcher for my orange juice. "I hope this season goes fast. A girl can't live on tv dinners for long."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you want them back fast." She chuckled.


End file.
